Computer monitors, and more generally, electronic display screens, are in wide use as a result of the "boom" in the quantity of personal computers for both business and home use. Such display screens include both those which commonly have a glass surface, or the flat panel display screens commonly employed with laptop computers which are plastic-like or other materials for providing the display's active matrix screens and the like. Commonly, such display screens generally have an optical grade surface for providing minimally distorted visual information.
These display screens (i.e., the monitor) generally act as a collector for dust particles, as well as being marred by touching the display screen by the user or on-lookers. This is of course necessitates the need for cleaning the display screen without any degradation of the surface of the display screen resulting from cleaning or wiping the screen with a cleaning tool, such as a common rag. The same is true for television display screens, since both are generally made from glass. However, advancements in the art of computer monitors have made them increasingly more vulnerable to improper maintenance, since they are constructed so as to minimize glare and therefore of different construction than common TV monitors.
Employment of a non-optical grade "wiping rag" material for wiping a display screen may have deleterious effects upon the display screen--i.e., marring or scratching the surface. This is so since common cleaning "rags" of differing materials may be too abrasive and cause damage to the display screen. Handkerchiefs, scrap cloth from wash and wear fabrics and the like, used for wiping a display screen may scratch or be harmful to the display screen since such materials are commonly made from synthetic fibers which may have abrasive properties deleterious to the optical grade display screen.
Thus, there is a need for a cleaning tool for cleaning display screens which is safe for cleaning or wiping the display screen while minimizing any display screen degradation resulting from the wiping of the screen therewith. Of course, the screen could be cleaned with optical lens paper cleaners. However, use of such cleaners on large monitors is impractical, as well as very costly. Furthermore, such materials may contain wood particles which may be harmful to the optical grade display screens with repeated use for cleaning and wiping the display screen.
As a second consideration, it is desired to have a display screen cleaning tool which is conveniently accessible, particularly for computer monitors, and which is pleasant to the eye as it sits on a desk or the like, or the monitor itself.